


La goutte de trop

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Avec ça, ils sont trente-deux fois qu’il dit que te la fera payer. »
Comments: 1





	La goutte de trop

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**La goutte de trop**

« Monsieur Spencer, dites-nous, comment avez-vous compris que le tueur était monsieur Thomas ? Il n’avait pas liaisons avec la victime. » me demande une journaliste, plutôt mignonne. Je souris, invitant, et dégaine mon regard pour la presse.

« Bon, tout d’abord il était le beau-fils de la victime, bien qu’ils n’eussent parlé pendant années. Et ensuite... » je fais une pause pour l’effet. « J’ai eu un indice fondamental. » j’emmène, comme toujours, la main à ma tempe, en prétendant que j’ai eu une vision. Je vois Gus qui me fait signe de couper court et Jules qui me sourit. « Détective Lassiter ne croyait pas qu’était lui, ensuite j’étais sûr qu’il était coupable ! » je conclus, avec d’un ton joyeux. Je vois Lassiter se faire rouge, et prendre un air meurtrier que toujours est réservé à moi. Je lui fais un signe de la main, et me prépare à courir. Dès que les journalistes s’éloignant, il avance vers moi.

« Je te jure Spencer, ça, je te la ferai payer. » il siffle. J’incline la tête, et ensuite m’adresse à Gus.

« Note bien, Gus ! Combien sont-ils ? » je crie, alors qu’il prétend de penser.

« Avec ça, ils sont trente-deux fois qu’il dit que te la fera payer. »

Jules se laisse échapper un petit rire, en gagnant un regard dégouté par Lassie.

« Tu ne peux pas éviter d’être si inapproprié, vrai ? On avait besoin d’une déclaration publique ! » il crie. J’inspire, ferme les yeux et me laisse effleurer pour la douce brise de mi-mai. Ensuite j’ouvre les yeux et lui appuie les mains sur les épaules.

« Lassie. Essaie de comprendre. Je t’aime, nous sommes un couple fantastique, mais tu devrais mettre de côté tes instincts. » j’agite les mains devant son visage. « Ces polluent ton aura. » j’ajoute, avec d’un ton persuasif.

Il grince les dents, ensuite mette une main sur l’étui.

« C’est l’heure que te tire dessus, Spencer. » il chuchote. Je me tourne vers Gus.

« Hey, mon ami ! Qu’envisageons-nous maintenant ? » je le demande.

« Je crois... » il avance lentement vers moi, et ensuite il me tire un bras. « Une retraite ! » nous commençons à courir, poursuivis par Lassie.

« On se parle plus tard, Jules ! Ne te préoccupe pas, j’essayerai de ne blesser ton collègue ! » je crie vers la blonde, qui désormais rit à plein régime.

« Reviens ici, Spencer ! Tu ne peux pas t’enfuir pour toujours ! » j’entends crier après moi. Je continue à courir, en riant. Se moquer de Carlton Lassiter est une de les dix choses plus belles du monde.


End file.
